The Eagle and The Falcon
by Aena Firestar
Summary: He's an Eagle who follows the Creed. She's a Falcon who follows the King. Both seek peace. What happens when the Eagle and the Falcon's paths cross? Will love be allowed to blossom even when people seek to destroy it? OC/Altair
1. Chapter 1 War! What is it good for?

_(IMPORTANT A/N) Wuz up guys? XD I'm so excited! I know I have my other fic, Assassin's Creed: Assassin's Heart to finish but I just couldn't wait. This idea popped in my mind and hopefully it kicks as much ass as my other one does. Lemme just say, those of you who enjoy Maria/Altaïr…PSHHH! Sorry! That is NOT going to happen. Maria/Robert is gonna be happening in this one! This is another kick ass OC who falls head over heels in love with "The Son of None"! Once again I ask you nice people out there…NO FLAMES. Cause you guys are too nice for that. And have I failed you before?… O.o…I hope not! Well, enough of my ramblings!_

_(P.S. Evangelin's Robes are the exact opposite of the Assassin's Robes. She has crimson blood red robes complete with the hood ;D Also, her cloth belt is pure white. Her straps and bracers and such are jet black and I'm still trying to decide if I should have the arms crest design of King Richard on the back of her robes, or if it will draw too much attention to her. Please Help me with that guys! Leave that in your reviews if you will! I'd appreciate it! Now, onto the story!)_

_~Safety, Peace, and All Things AWESOME!~_

_~Read, Review, be Merry!~_

_~Your most enthusiastic author, Dora~_

_**~Chapter 1~ War! What is it good for?**_

This felt so wrong, but who was I to go against the will of the King? Even though he did trust me and take most of my advice, this was too big to defy. There was nothing I could do. Sometimes it would feel right. The King would convince me that it was right.

"We are trying to teach these people." He would say. "We are trying to help them understand. It is but a crusade of knowledge and truth." But each time my gut feeling would come back that something was amiss. Something was wrong. We were forcing these people from their homes. The means in which we are trying to recapture the Holy Land are a little on the barbaric side.

War?... Pshh!...What in the hell is it good for? Absolutely nothing. Why can't we all just live in peace? But no, according to the King and the Templars and every one else I'm forced to be around, they must see reason. These people must learn. I can understand wanting to recapture what we lost to Salah Al'din, but killing innocent people to get to our goal is not the right way to do it.

"Evangelin! For god's sake, woman, stand at attention! Robert de Sable is checking!" said my friend, Sir Bryant. He had just been knighted a couple days ago by taking a scout's arrow for the King. I was sent to find and kill the scout, which I did very successfully, but the scout didn't go down without an attempt at a fight. So now Bryant was up ranks with me. I am the King's bodyguard and his top personal assassin, and I am just a rank above Bryant, but a rank matched with Robert de Sable; the Grand Master of the Knights Templar and the most stuck up, egotistical, sleazy, backstabbing, traitorous, vile… the list goes on, but I'll stop there. He's also the most hated by the _Assassin's_ so I'm told. Wouldn't mind joining those guys.

"Sable can kiss my ass!" I said loudly on purpose. If I'm lucky, the bastard would've heard that.

"What was that Falcon?" said a harsh, French accent. Guess I'm lucky. Bryant froze beside me. I pulled my crimson red hood down and glared at Robert.

"I said, you can… Kiss. My. Ass. That clear enough for you?"

"You better watch that spit fire tongue of yours, else I'll cut it out." He strode right up in front of me. I eyed him up and down and saw that ugly scar running down his face. I folded my arms, leaned on my hip and smirked

"You better watch that bald head of yours. Else it will be red as my robe from the desert sun." I said calmly. Snickers ran out amongst the groups of Templars and guards alike. Even Bryant was stifling a laugh.

"Why you no good rotten bi-" I drew a throwing knife and pressed it to his throat.

"Finish that word and it will be your last." I warned. The camp got quiet.

"Evangelin." Came a strong voice. I looked behind me and saw King Richard ride up on a brown horse. I glanced at him but turned my attention back to Robert and pressed harder on his throat.

"I owe the _Assassin's_ a favor. Maybe I should grant it now?"

"What favor do you owe them? Traitor!" spat Robert.

"I owe them the favor of choosing you to be their most hated enemy. That's just one of the many things _The_ _Order_ and I agree on."

"What is she doing?" howled an annoyingly feminine voice. "_Greeaat. Its Maria._" I rolled my eyes. "Robert!" she cried. "Sire, do something!" she yelled again.

"Evangelin, release him." said the King calmly. I stared down Robert for a few seconds and then reluctantly released him. I smiled to myself though, because I was successful in leaving a mark. I sheathed my throwing knife and threw my crimson hood back on. I turned to look at the crowd of guards who were watching the scene. "Return to your duties." Ordered the King and everyone scattered. Bryant passed by me.

"See you later." I quietly said to him.

"Try not to get into any more trouble." He said as he left. Maria came running up to me in her fake Templar armor.

"Are you insane? You could have killed him!" I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Yeah, and?" her jaw dropped. It was funny.

"You don't care that you could have killed him? I don't see how the King can trust you!" she said, totally appalled. I laughed.

"I could care less about Robert's life. It would have been a privilege for me to kill the greatest enemy of _The_ _Order_. I'm sure they wouldn't mind. Also, I'm pretty sure the King has a mind of his own and can speak for himself. So, why don't you go crawl to your sorry-ass excuse for a boyfriend and stop talking as if you know exactly what the King wants, and stop talking to me, because you're a waste of my time and a waste of my breath." Maria stood there with eyes the size of saucers and her mouth agape. I laughed to myself, but I heard someone run up to us from my left. I looked up to see a Knight Commander.

"Evangelin, the King requests you to join us in his tent. He needs you to be present for the battle strategy." I recognized the voice through the helmet. Knight Commander Garret, also a good man. He has a wife with a baby on the way. He's also a good fighter and one of King Richard's trusted generals. I nodded to him.

"Alright Garret. I'll go with you now." So without giving Maria a second glance, I left with Garret and headed to the King's tent.

_Ok... "War huh!" song totally belongs to Edwin starr. Not me although it is a kick ass song. Also, everything you've never heard of is mine and stuff that you know already is in fact, Assassin's Creed and it belongs to them. I know it's short but we all gotta start somewheres right? Hope you liked it! Now back to Assassin's Heart! ^.^_


	2. Chapter 2 Raise Your Glass!

_Hey hey hey! Alright, so many of you were wanting another chapter and I think this is waaaaayyyy over due and I'm sure you've all been waiting for long enough as well. _

_So, without further adieu, I give you chapter 2 of The Eagle and The Falcon!_

_Enjoy!_

_~Read, PLEASE REVIEW, and Be Merry!~_

_~Dora~_

_**~Chapter 2~ Raise Your Glass**_

I walked into the tent and saw the King and a few of his Generals surrounding the map table. Garret stepped up beside me. I looked over at him and nodded my thanks. He nodded back and went back outside to stand guard. I heard the strong, deep voice of King Richard as he explained some of the tactics. I knew what was about to happen. The strategies he spoke of were for attacking the city of Acre. They were going to take it back.

"We will drive our forces forward, the Templars going first, breaking the ranks of Salah Al-Din. My men will flank them from the left." said the King.

"And my men will flank from the right." said one of King Richard's generals who's name just happened to escape me at that moment.

"You sent for me, Sire?" I said quietly. The men looked up from the map spread across the table.

"Yes, Evangelin. Thank you for joining us. There is a favor I must ask of you, and it is of the utmost importance." he said seriously. I pulled my crimson hood down and bowed.

"Of course sire. I am at your disposal." He smiled.

"I know, and I thank you." King Richard turned to his other men. "Leave us." he said sternly. The men bowed and made their way out, passing by on either side of me. I glanced to the side, then looked back at the king. He waved me over to him and I approached him.

"What do you need me to do sire?"

"I know this will sound like a simple errand to you, something not worthy of your rank, being my body guard and my personal assassin and scout, but I need you to do this because you are the most skilled in the art of stealth and secrecy. Not to mention your talent for persuasion." he said with a smile. I smiled politely back. I didn't mind the complement, but he was stalling from telling me my errand and that made me curious and suspicious.

"I thank you for the praise, sire, but with all do respect I am anxious to know of my errand." I said as politely as I could. King Richard laughed quietly.

"So it would seem. Alright then, I shall tell you. I need you to ride around the kingdom and send word to all of our stationed forces that we are moving to make our attack on the city of Acre." Well, that's not so bad. Not as bad as I thought it would be.

"Alright. That shouldn't take too long.. Two days tops to just scout the area for our troops." the king nodded.

"Good. Since the sun is about to set, you may leave out first thing tomorrow. Now, repeat your rules to me before you leave."

"Yes sire. Stay out of sight of enemy eyes, but just within reach to kill. If caught by the enemy, which never happens," I mumbled. King Richard smiled and nodded. "If caught by the enemy, tell them nothing of our secrets. And only draw my sword on an innocent if it is to protect them."

"Good. They are your rules, Evangelin. I'm sure you know better than to break your own tenants."

"Yes. Of course." the king nodded to me.

"You may go now." I bowed and took my leave from the tent. I looked up towards the mountains and saw half of the sun poking out. The temperature had dropped slightly and the camp was bathed in a soft golden light. I pulled my dark crimson hood back on and made my way to the soldier camp where all of King Richard's men were. The Templars had their own personal camp, so the soldiers of the army got their own personal camp as well. My tent was in the soldier camp.

I crossed over the camp and made my way to the soldier camp. I could hear the ringing of the blacksmith's hammer as he fixed one of the troops armor. We required two blacksmiths. One for the armor and one for the weapons. I walked through the camp and saw soldiers bustling around and making preparations for the attack. Some nodded to me in greeting and I nodded back at them.

I was just about to enter my tent, fifth one on the left, when I heard someone running. The steps got closer and I turned around with my hand poised over a throwing knife.

"Eve!" he said, half startled. It was Bryant. I took a breath and relaxed. "Oh, so now your threats are directed at me? What did I do to deserve that?" he said, a sparkle of mischief in his light brown eyes. I cracked a smile and shook my head.

"Sorry, Bry, but you know how I am. I have to constantly be on alert. Even when I sleep, I sleep with one eye open."

"Well, maybe you just need to relax and not be so wound up all the time."

"In times such as these, there is no room for me to relax." I sighed. Bryant nodded slowly, giving me a sympathetic look.

"Truth rings in your words, Eve."

"Seems like a great time to get drunk, if you ask me." I said with a smirk. Bryant laughed and clapped his hand on my shoulder.

"Now that's the woman I went to war with! That's the girl I know! Come, lets go grab us a paint of ale and something to eat. We can't fight these bastards on an empty stomach can we?" he said with a big grin. I laughed and shook my head.

"No we can't! Onward then!" I said with a smile. Bryant and I headed to the long tent that was meant as our dinning hall. As we got closer a delicious smell emerged from the tent. Apparently the cook had already gotten to work. Bryant and I pulled back the flaps and walked in. I looked around at all the soldiers sitting at the tables. Something was a bit off. It was quiet. It wasn't the suspicious quiet, it was that depressed, overshadowing, dreadful quiet that happens before a battle. The main noises that could be heard where the men eating and the wooden bowls and spoons clashing together. Some men talked, but it was in quiet, hushed voices. Bryant and I exchanged a worried look.

"I didn't think morale was this low..." I said quietly. We made our way to the back of the tent where the cook was. I smelled something good coming from a pot. I closed my eyes and smiled. "Mmm... Chicken stew. Damn, that reminds me of home." I said wistfully. Bryant nodded in agreement. I grabbed a paint of ale and a bowl of stew and took my seat. Bryant soon came and sat down on my right side. I threw my hood back and began to eat. The stew was warm and delicious as it went down my throat. Seasoned just right and cooked to perfection. It reminded me so much of my mother's cooking.

Suddenly I felt a horrible longing and depression over come me. I missed my mother and my father. I hadn't seen them in six years... I knew they were still alive and living at our estate in the country. I did keep in contact with them, writing letters everyday when I could spare the time... But I've been in King Richard's service ever since I was eighteen, its been so long...

That's it. That's what I'll do. As soon as I return home to England, I'm going to go see my mother and father. Oh, and Abbey... Little Abbey. God save me, I haven't seen her since she was five years old... My little sister.

I shook my head and bit my tongue. No tears. Not now. Not while everyone else is faltering. I looked up and looked at all the solemn faces around me. The food was probably making everyone home sick. Nobody likes war. It tears family's apart. I looked over at Bryant and it looked like he was getting a bad case of home sickness too. I knew Bryant had a sister. Ilene.

I smiled. Ilene and I used to be best friends, still are, but I've been at war and haven't seen her in a while. Its as if I had to cut all of my ties with my family and friends as soon as I turned eighteen. Damn it all. I'm going to see all of them. Ilene, Mother, Father and Abbey. Even my dog Sam and the horses. I'm just glad I got to keep my pet falcon, Sira, with me. My father got her for me on my eighteenth birthday, right before I left home. King Richard let me keep her and raise her, he said she'd be useful to help me scout.

I turned my attention back to the men and saw them still sitting with wistful, homesick expressions. I looked over at Bryant. He looked up at me and gave me a small smile, then took a gulp of his ale. I glanced at my half empty mug, then suddenly an idea popped in my head. I knew exactly what would help morale and help cure the homesickness. I licked my lips and grabbed my mug. I tipped my head back and pored the ale down my throat. I gulped a few mouthfuls down and it slid down my throat and warmed me up. I slammed the mug back down on the table and saw Bryant and all the other men in my area staring at me.

All I needed was a little liquid courage to do what I'm about to do.

I took a deep breath,

"Here's a health to the King and a lasting peace,

to faction and end, to wealth increase..."

I watched all the heads lift up and everyone stopped eating. Now I had gotten the men's attention. Maybe an old drinking song from home would lift everyone's spirits. The whole area was silent and all eyes were on me. I took up my mug and stood up and began again a bit louder.

"Here's a health to the King and a lasting peace,

to faction and end, to wealth increase;

Come! Let us drink it while we have breath!

For there's no drinking after death!

And he that will his health deny,

Down among the dead men let him lie!"

I rose my mug to my lips and downed the rest of it, then slammed it on the table. All the men yelled with smiles on their faces and clapped. Some raised their mugs and drank with me. Then, Bryant rose up beside me with a smile on his face and a light in his brown eyes.

"Let the charming beauty's health go round," he held his hands out. He was gesturing to me. All the men laughed and yelled in approval and they rose their mugs. Bryant winked at me. I smiled and shook my head and lightly punched him in the shoulder. He smiled and continued.

"In whom celestial joys are found,

And may confusions still pursue

The senseless women-hating crew.

And they that woman's health deny,"

"Down among the dead men let him lie!" yelled all of us together. Loud chuckling and laughter sprung up from everyone. More raising of the glasses and drinking of the fine ale. I jumped up on the table.

"In smiling Bacchus' joy I'll roll,

Deny no pleasures to my soul." I winked at Bryant and he smiled charmingly while the men laughed.

"Let Bacchus' heath round briskly move,

But Bacchus is a friend to love.

And he that will his health deny,

Down among the dead men let him lie!" Bryant and I sang at the same time. All the men broke out into laughter and shouts of mirth. I paused for a second and looked around. Morale had improved so much, it made me feel a lot better. Even the cook and his servants had joined in!

"Ready to bring it home gents?" I yelled.

"YEAAAHHH!" they all shouted. Bryant and I laughed and rose our mugs up.

"May love and wine, their rites maintain,

And their united pleasures reign!

While Bacchus' treasure crowns the board,

We'll sing the joys that both afford!

And they that won't with us comply!-"

"DOWN AMONG THE DEAD MEN LET HIM LIE!" yelled an extremely strong voice. We all paused and looked in the direction of the voice. Bryant and I exchanged a quick glance. Worry hit my heart. I thought it was one of the Knight Commanders being an ass. We looked towards the front of the tent and saw none other than our King Richard standing there, with a big grin on his face.

I smiled and Bryant looked at me. I looked at him and nodded. I looked back down at all the men. I rose my glass and looked at King Richard.

"Down among the dead men, let the ass lie!" I yelled. All the men repeated the verse, then laughter broke out everywhere. I smiled as I saw all of my fellow knights back to normal. Bryant looked at me and put a hand on my shoulder.

"I think you've cured them!" he said. I nodded.

"Of course I have! Every man loves a drinking song." I winked.

"The King! The King! Someone! Anyone! Where is the King?" I heard someone say. Their voice was being drowned out by all the men but close enough to where I could here it. I scanned the crowd and saw a skinny servant that looked to be no more than eighteen. He was weaving through everyone.

"The King! Or... Evangelin!" he yelled.

"Here! Here, boy!" I yelled. I waved to the young lad and he ran through the crowd. He looked up at me.

"Where is the King? I must find him! Both of you must come with me! Robert de Sable requests you both immediately!" he said. This shocked me. Robert had _never_ requested me... _Ever_. The King had just always brought me along with him whenever Robert would just request him. I guess he figured the King would bring me anyways. Bryant grabbed the boy's hand.

"Come up here, lad. I'll get them to listen to you." He hauled the skinny young man up onto the table. "MEEEENNN!" yelled Bryant. All the men stopped talking and turned to us. I spotted King Richard over by the ale and he turned around as well.

We all looked at the lad and waited. He looked around nervously.

"King Richard, sire. This young lad here has a message for you and I both." I said loudly. The King nodded.

"State your message, lad." he said. The boy looked around and cleared his throat.

"Go on." I urged lightly.

"R-Robert de Sable requests your presence, sire. Yours and Evangelin's. The Templars... they... They've caught an Assassin!"

My eyes widened and my jaw dropped. Whispers broke out like wild fire around the tent. I looked at King Richard and saw him stiffen. He set his mug down and made his way towards me. I looked at Bryant. He had an equally surprised look on his face as well...

I can't believe it.

An Assassin...

Oh my god.

_Alright, just let it be known that I did not make up that drinking song. That song is not mine and I DO NOT claim the rights to it. It is someone else's song, but it is a legit English drinking song! I hope you all enjoyed that chapter!_

_**Please Review**! :D_


	3. Chapter 3 Caged Bird

_**Hey everyone! Here's the next chapter of Eagle and Falcon! So excited about this! Hope you guys like it! Apologies for any mistakes. :)**_

_**~Read, Review, be Merry!~**_

_**~Dora~**_

_**~Chapter 3~ Caged Bird**_

King Richard and I made our way through the camp in the darkness. Torches were lit on either side of all the tents and provided some light. All the soldiers in the dining hall had been settled down and everyone had returned to whatever they had been doing. Bryant told me to give him an update when I got back.

The page-boy was in front of us leading the way to the Templar camp. I was on edge. My stomach twisted in knots. Assassin's usually never get caught, they are so stealthy and shadow-like. Robert and his men must have cheated. Just like they always do.

"Sire, I do not like this." I whispered to him.

"I know, Evangelin. But this is serious. The Templars have caught one of the enemies." said the King. I bristled at this.

"The Assassin's are the _Templar's_ enemies. We have no quarrel with them!" I hissed.

"Yes, but the Templars are _our_ branch of military. They are apart of us, whether you like it or not. Even though they have their own order and grandmaster, they are under the command and the jurisdiction of me."

"Exactly. So you should let the Assassin's continue to be enemies with the Templars and not make enemies with us. We should let him go!" I said. Richard stopped and looked at me.

"Watch your words, Falcon. You are very bold and strong willed, I understand. I trust you with my life, but I will not have you speak of releasing an enemy. Not until we have extracted some information from him." he gave me a stern look.

"But sire-"

"Falcon." he growled. I inclined my head.

"Yes your majesty." I said quietly.

"Come. Robert will have grown impatient." he started to walk again and I followed in behind him...

We entered the Templar camp and it seemed to have an air of... suspicion around it. I passed by a few Templars who seemed to be watching me very closely. I glared right back at them from underneath my crimson hood. I've never trusted the Templars. Too much mystery and secrecy surrounds them.

"Your majesty." came the rough french accent. There's the pompous ass now. He was standing outside of his tent. He approached us. "And... Evangelin. I'm glad you could join us." he said to me. His voice held some sort of sarcasm in it.

"I couldn't leave the King alone with you, Robert. You might try to overthrow him while I'm not looking." I hissed back.

"Enough! I will not have the both of you arguing in front of me. Either be silent or leave." said the King. I looked at the King.

"Yes your majesty." I said quietly.

"Agreed." said Robert.

"Good. Now, take us to the prisoner." ordered Richard. Robert lead the way as we followed.

We approached a tent set up off to the side, but close enough to the camp. Templars surrounded the tent with hands on their swords. Two of them stood at the entrance. They snapped to attention at the sight of Robert.

"Sir." one of them said.

"Has he moved? Done or tried anything?" said Robert.

"No sir. He just stands there with his head down and his arms hanging limply from the shackles." said the guard.

"Very well. Let us see if we can extract any information from him." said Robert. He strode in first, then the King went in, then I went in...

And I saw him.

He stood in the middle of the tent. His back was against a wooden pole and shackles hung down from a metal hoop that had been screwed into the wood at the very top. His hands hung loosely on either side of his head and his hooded head was down. His white robes seemed to shimmer in the torchlight.

I was so captivated by him.

A couple of red spots decorated his sleeves. I scoffed out loud. He must have taken a few down with him. I felt my lips slightly turn up in a smile. The King was standing over to the side and was just watching what was playing out. Robert circled the assassin once, then stopped and looked at me.

"Find something amusing, Falcon?" he growled. I smirked and walked over to the other wooden pole to my right. I leaned up against it so I had a good view of the room.

"Yes. It seems as if he took a few Templars down with him. His sleeves are stained and dotted with red." I simply said.

"And you find it amusing that we have lost men to him?" Robert turned his back on the assassin and glared at me. I stiffened at his comment.

"_We_? No. There is no we. It was _your_ men. Not mine. It was _your_ Templars he killed, not men from my army. So yes. I find it very amusing that he managed to take down a few Templars. Your so called skilled warriors were outnumber 1 to 10. One being the victor in the kills, but the Templars being the victor in the cheating and capturing."

I saw movement behind Robert. I ignored Roberts dagger-stare and looked at the Assassin. His head lifted up slightly and turned towards me.

I looked at him and felt my heart jump into my throat.

I saw one golden brown eye staring intently at me. His hood covered up his other eye.

His eyes bore into mine just for a second. It was the longest second of my life and I felt like my soul had been stripped and bared before him.

"Falcon!"

"What?" I snapped. My eyes flashed at Robert. He took four long strides towards me.

"Do not insult my Templars in front of me! By insulting them, you insult me as well. Do I need to teach you a lesson in holding that spit-fire tongue?" he asked. A small, wicked grin spread across Roberts face. I quickly glanced back at the Assassin but his head was down again. I looked back at Robert.

"No. Save your lessons for your Templars. The only thing they seem to be good at is being the butt end of every one of my jests." I sneered.

Suddenly I heard a low, quiet chuckle. I looked behind Robert and saw the Assassin's lips turned up in a smirk. A rather handsome, deviously attractive smirk. Robert turned from me and quickly strode back to the Assassin.

"Do you find something amusing Assassin?" Robert hissed. The Assassin kept his head down, but he still had that smirk. Robert took a step back from him, then backhanded him!

I gasped and pushed off from the pole and stood up straight. I didn't like where this was heading.

"I said, do you find something amusing?" repeated Robert. The Assassin slowly rose his head up, then spit at Robert. I smirked.

Bastard deserved it.

Robert balled his fist up and punched the Assassin in the gut. The Assassin let out a cry and tried to sink to his knees, but his shackles kept him from doing that. I took a few steps forward. I didn't like this at all. This needed to stop. _Now_.

"Robert! If you keep beating him up he won't be able to tell you anything." I said sternly, trying to get my point across.

"And If I don't beat him enough, then he will not learn his place. This rabid cur needs to learn who his superiors are." Robert grabbed the Assassin's chin with one hand, then sent another punch right into his jaw. I heard the Assassin groan. Bloody spit dripped from his mouth. He rose his head up and spit at Robert again...

Then lunged at him!

Robert jumped backwards in fear and surprise and the Assassin pulled and struggled against his chains.

Damn it! He was so close! If only Robert hadn't jumped back.

Robert collected himself, then punched the Assassin in the stomach. He then repeated it twice more. I cringed each time.

That's enough.

Robert pulled his fist back again, but I bolted for him.

"STOP!" I yelled and caught Robert's wrist. I twisted it around behind him and shoved him backwards. His Templars caught him and I saw King Richard jump to alert.

"Falcon! You are out of line!" he yelled.

"No! I am standing just on the edge of it. I will not sit idly by while they beat this man to death. How do you expect to get anything out of him when he's half alive and barely breathing?" I turned around and faced the Assassin. He looked exhausted and utterly spent. His knees were trying to buckle underneath him and blood leaked from his mouth and his lip. His head was down and I approached him carefully.

He was taller than me. He had broad shoulders and a muscled body. I gently put my hand under his chin and lifted him up to look at me.

"Are you alright? Are you still alive?" I whispered to him. He was dazed, but those golden eyes bore into mine. Even though he looked beaten and broken, his eyes were strong and fiery. "Easy." I soothed. "I don't want to hurt you. I am not like the Templars."

"Yet... you stand... with them." he pushed out. His head dropped back down. My insides twisted at his words.

"Falcon. Come here." said the King. I hesitated for a moment, then turned and walked to the King.

"Yes, sire?"

"Forget your duties tomorrow. I will have a messenger ride out to our remaining forces. Tonight, I want you to keep watch and stay in here with him. Talk to him. See if you can get anything out of him."

"Your majesty! This is unnecessary. My men can handle this. They can keep watch and interrogate him." Robert insisted.

"Your men would also mercilessly beat him and possibly kill him!" I growled at Robert. "King Richard, I accept your request. I will do what you ask of me." the King smiled.

"Good. Robert, go back to your tent and stay there. I don't want you to interfere. That's an order. Also, take off this strong-hold of Templars. The prisoner will not break free, and even if he does, he won't get passed us all. And Falcon," he gave me a stern look. "Do not set him free. If you do, you will be labeled a traitor and a deserter. Do you understand?" I clenched my jaw and gritted my teeth.

"Yes, sire." I said quietly.

"Good."

"Can I at least heal him? Tend to his wounds?" I pleaded. Richard looked from me, to the Assassin and back to me.

"I'll get someone to bring you supplies. Take care of him. Talk to him. Get something out of him. Whatever you have to do." I felt myself relax.

"Yes sire. Thank you." I bowed to the King and he walked out of the tent. Robert glared at me.

"I will be keeping my eye on the both of you." he growled.

"Don't you have a bitch to tend to somewhere? Go find Maria and retire to your tent. Like the King _ordered_ you to." I hissed. He snarled and cursed at me in french as he walked out of the tent. I rolled my eyes and turned around to face the Assassin. His head was still down and he stood still.

I shook my head. He needs to rest and sit down.

Keys! The keys! Where the hell are the keys... I looked around the room. No, of course they wouldn't have them in here... but...

I slowly opened the flaps of the tent and saw the keys hanging from the left guard's belt. I reached out and unhooked them and slowly moved back inside the tent.

I faced the Assassin. I was taking a huge risk, releasing him for a minute... But he needs help and I'm sure he's exhausted. I approached him... How do I address him?... I reached my hand out. He slightly lifted his head up and I pulled back. He groaned. I reached my hand back out to him and gently put it on his cheek. I brought him up to me.

"Assassin?" I said softly. He blinked his eyes open. "Are you still alive?" His golden eyes searched around, then finally landed on me.

"What... do you want... _woman_." he spat.

Alright. I understand he's in a horrible mood. I'll give him that.

"I am going to adjust your shackles so that you may sit down." I said calmly.

"Is that why you stole the keys from the guard?" he said slowly. He was starting to regain himself and I was glad for that.

"Yes. Did you watch me?" I asked with a bit of a laugh. I began to work on the shackle.

"Yes... I did. I wondered why you would... steal from one of your own." I stopped and looked at him. Now it was my turn to glare.

"I am _not_ one of them. I am not a Templar. I do not trust or agree with anything those bastards do." I stuck the key in the shackle and unclasped it. It snapped off and the chain fell limp. He immediately fell forward and I caught him as best as I could. "Go easy, Assassin." I whispered softly to him. We both sunk down to the ground. I propped him up against the pole and sat on my knees in front of him. His chest rose and fell hard, as if he had been running for a long time. I knew he was trying to gain back his breathing after those blows to the gut.

I reached my hand out and placed it on his chest over his heart.

Before I could blink or even react, he snapped up and grabbed my wrist! His eyes blazed and the grip on my wrist was pure iron. I kept calm.

"Let me go. I just want to help you. I was trying to check your heart rate." this was intense. He leaned in closer to me. I tried to pull away but he held my wrist so tight. His eyes narrowed.

"Do you expect me to believe that." he stated harshly.

"I won't harm you... I give you my word." I met his flaming gaze. His eyes were so intense but I held his gaze for as long as I could. I yanked my wrist from his grip. He leaned back against the pole, never taking his eyes off of me. I looked at my wrist and saw it was starting to turn red and a little purple. I rubbed it and looked at the Assassin. His eyes were shrouded by his hood now and all I could see were his nose and lips.

I reached for the shackle and clapped it back on his wrist.

Damn.

This was going to be an interesting night.

_**Okay! Let me clear something up. This is not the part where Altaïr walks into the camp at the very end of AC I. This is just a little something I added. As if he gets caught during his missions. But all will be explained in good time! I have good reasons and it will fit in with the plot.**_

_**Please leave Reviews! Thanks! :D**_


	4. Chapter 4 Call Me Falcon

_Hello all! _

_UPDATE UPDATE UPDATE HERE WE GO. *does happy dance* HELL YEAH~_

_OPPA UPDATE STYLE~_

_Damn it has been a while. I've missed you guys! :D Finally got this new chapter exactly how I wanted it. Here we go my friends! I hope you enjoy._

_DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW PLEASE~!_

_**Oh and I have a request... that is if you guys wanna give it a shot or something. . My request is that if any of you guys have a deviant art, I'd like a picture of Evangelin and Altair... or hell I'd just love a picture of an Eagle and a Falcon. That would be awesome because I'm really not satisfied with the cover photo on this. But its just a suggestion! :3 Nobody has to do it if they don't want but if you're interested then please PM me! :D **_

_**ON TO THE STORY~  
>Read, Review, Be Merry!<strong>_

_**-Dora**_

_**~Chapter 4~ Call me Falcon**_

*Altaïr did not know what to make of this woman. First of all, she _is_ a woman. That is what shocked him the most. This camp was full of men. It is a man's world after all and a woman knowing how to fight was simply... unheard of. Yet here she was before him, armed to the teeth.

He recognized most of the weapons that she had adorned on her. Throwing knives hung from the straps that crossed over her chest. A long sword hung at her side, covered by a brown, worn leather scabbard. He saw a bow and arrows strapped to her back as well, and hidden underneath her long crimson robe was a knife strapped to her thigh.

He analyzed her armor too. Black bracers were strapped to her forearms and black fingerless gloves were on her hands. She also wore black, tight pants and black leather boots. He realized that her robes were just the exact opposite of the Assassin's garb, which made him even more suspicious. She wore a pure white cloth belt around her waist, but what really got him was her long crimson robe and the deep hood that was thrown upon her head.

She gave him her word that she would not harm him. When he had stared in her eyes she had the most sincerest look in them. She also held pity in her eyes and he inwardly scoffed at that. He needed no pity from a woman. Especially one that stands with the Templars.

"_She claims she is not one, yet how can she not be if she stands with them?_" he thought bitterly to himself. He accepted her word, but he still kept his guard up. If she tried anything, he could easily kill her. "_I might be able to escape from here. If I over power her. Hmm..._"*

Thoughts ran through my head as I tried to quickly decide what I was going to do first. I glanced at him, seeing him slightly more relaxed than he had been, but his eyes were still hidden from me. I stood up and took off my bow, sword and knives. I kept my thigh knife strapped to me, just in case he felt the need to try anything though I seriously didn't want that to happen.

"So..." I began in a soft tone. "You think I stand with the Templars do you?" I felt my stomach clench in disgust at my own words. I would die before I stood with that mystery shrouded cult. I glanced over at him, making sure to shroud my face in the darkness of my hood. I saw him shift and his head rise slightly.

"I don't think. I know. You wear their colors. You stay in their camp." I narrowed my eyes at him and he shifted again, allowing one fiery golden eye to glare at me.

"You arrogant bastard. You know nothing." I said, still keeping a calm tone but feeling annoyance build up inside me. I saw a smile grace his lips and he chuckled slightly.

*Altaïr had every intention of making this woman mad. He knew that her anger would blind her...but right now she still held a calm demeanor. Looks like he'd have to push her further. He smiled at her words, finding it Ironic how his master, Al Mualim, had just spoken these words to him a couple of days ago. He let out a low chuckle.

"That's not the first time I've heard something like that..." his smile turned into a spiteful smirk, preparing to give her nerves a push. "But I am curious as to why you went against Robert de Sable. Aren't all of you Templars supposed to be his loyal followers? Ready to drop to your knees and lick his boots without a second thou-" he was cut off by a knife to his throat and pressure on his hips. Silence filled the area as he stared up at her. To say he was shocked would have been an understatement. Quicker than lightening this woman was on top of him, straddling his hips and pressing her knife to his throat. He barely had time to think.

"Finish that sentence and this blade goes through your throat. I won't have some ignorant fool analyzing my life. You couldn't be more wrong." she hissed. He watched her. Her teeth were bared like a wild animal. Her eyes seemed to shine, wild and untamed out of the darkness of her hood. He was man enough to admit to himself that he had underestimated her...but he was too stubborn to admit that to her.

He felt the cool blade of the knife against his neck. It was sharp and he dared not move, for he didn't want to draw his own blood...but the warmth of the body that was pressed against him and the hips and legs that had him pinned down distracted him against the bite of her blade. Something stirred deep within Altaïr. The feel of this woman against him had his adrenaline pumping.

Suddenly an idea popped into his head. Perhaps he could play on _this_ weakness...*

I could feel his body tense underneath me. I kept the knife to his throat as I watched him carefully. His body was warm against mine...and it was only then that I realized I was close enough to where he could easily grab me, but I knew he wouldn't try anything with my knife still up to his throat. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"I am not a Templar... There is a difference between the King's Royal army and the filthy Templars. The Templars are shrouded in mystery and death... They claim it's all for the sake of religion. That the land must be cleansed...but I know better. They're hiding something. As for Robert de Sable, I've hated his french arse ever since I laid eyes on him. Him and his bitch spy Maria." I heard the slightest gasp slip from the assassin's lips and I smirked. "Oh yes. There is one other woman here. _She_ is the Templar scum. Not I. I am merely the king's personal body guard and Assassin."

I grabbed at the Assassin's chin and forced him to look up. I withdrew the knife from him and held my arm up, showing him the underside of my bracer.

"See this? It's King Richard's seal. His crest and coat of arms. I work for him and him alone..." The assassin jerked his head out of my hand with a growl, his hood still falling over his eyes and not letting me see him.

"Your King is in league with my order's most hated enemy. It gives me reason and motive to hate you and want to kill you." he said in a low tone. I sighed in frustration.

"You just don't understand do you assassin? I work for the King. The King has jurisdiction over his army and the Templars... Robert De Sable is head over the Templars. I have to constantly watch my King's back to make sure the Templars don't over throw him." I smirked and leaned closer. "So you and I have a common enemy, love." I saw his lips turn up and a scoff echo from his throat. I also saw an unmistakable scar down the corner of his mouth. I withdrew my knife and slid it back into it's scabbard on my thigh. "I shouldn't have to justify myself to you...Not yet at least. What I have told you is true, however. All of it is." I leaned closer to him and felt my heart speed up.

What the hell am I doing..?

I ran my finger around the rim of his hood. He didn't move. "I know a little bit about your order, Assassin. Rest assured, the information that I know is mine and mine alone. No one else has been told so your secrets are safe with me." I gave him a wink.

*Altaïr read the woman's body language. Clearly she was fascinated by him and he knew it... The fact that she hadn't moved from his lap and the little winks and the slide of her finger around his hood suggested she was intrigued by him...even attracted to him... he had every intention of using this against her.

The words that she had told him played over in his mind. He still had his suspicions but they were slowly dying down as he saw the sincerity in her eyes and heard the honesty in her voice. He was good at reading people. He had been taught how to all his life so he could tell the difference between enemy and innocent. Suddenly another idea popped into his head...

Knowing that the woman couldn't see his eyes, he closed them for a few seconds, concentrating and letting his sixth sense take over. He then opened his eyes and stared at her. He was shocked to find that a soft blue glow emitted around her. It was faint, indicating that he didn't fully trust her...but his eagle vision never failed him. He was puzzled a little now, but he kept his eyes hidden, not allowing himself to show any emotion. If this woman was an ally, she'd prove herself in due time.

Altaïr slowly let a smirk spread across his lips.

"Secrets..." he whispered. Suddenly he leaned up and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her roughly against him. "You know nothing of our secrets, guardian." he growled.*

I jumped in surprise and had a streak of fear rush through me as he jumped at me. His arms wrapped tightly around my waist and he pulled my body roughly against his. A hot, noticeable blush appeared on my cheeks as I felt the warmth of his body spread onto mine. Even though blood graced his white robes and his bottom lip I couldn't help but feel a pleasurable twist in my gut. His words ran through me and the fact that he called me guardian rather than woman or Templar didn't go unnoticed by me.

But I had a job to do. If the guards or, God Forbid, the _King_ found me this way I'd be banished without a second thought. I pushed against his chest, growling and struggling against his rough hold.

"Let go of me." I hissed. He smirked.

"Not until you tell me what _secrets_ you supposedly know of my order~" His voice was smooth and deep, almost alluring...holding a hint of seduction to it. It was then that I realized his game. I stopped struggling and huffed, dropping my hands to my sides and clenching my fists.

"I know of your Creed. I, myself, even adopted rules similar to yours." I bit back. The smirk remained on his lips. I felt his hand crawl its way up my back and my heart beat sped up.

"Oh~? So...we have an admirer...or a follower..." I felt his hand grab the back of my neck and I tensed up. I growled and clapped my hand over his neck, leaning closer and glaring at him.

"Remove that hood... and I will rip your throat out." I said in a low growl. That damn smug smirk still remained on his scarred lips and he was strangely relaxed.

"Empty threats will do you no good..." Within the blink of my eyes, he had my wrist in an iron grip again. I struggled against him as he pulled my wrist back. I tried to wring it around and twist his wrist but it was to no avail. His other hand grasped and pulled at my hood and I gritted my teeth, squeezing my eyes closed. I stopped struggling, but he didn't let up on his hold on me.

*Altaïr was a bit taken back by what was revealed to him. Long, dark dirty blonde hair cascaded down to the center of her back as it fell out of the hood. Long, Jagged bangs framed her face and were swept to the right so she could see. He saw her jaw clench and her eyes squeeze shut. She finally stopped struggling and Altaïr tightened his hold on her, not letting her escape quite yet.

Her skin was fair. A trait he knew belonged to English origins. A blush graced her cheeks and her lips were a light red color. He waited for her to open her eyes and she did. Dark, deep blue irises met his, catching him in a stormy blue glare.*

"You bloody son of a bitch." I growled at him. I struggled against him again but he still held tight to me. Things were slowly going south. The prisoner has the upper hand.

...I think this is a first for me.

"Hm. Rebellious, stubborn, fiery...I like that." he cooed to me.

"I am mere seconds away from head butting the shit out of you." I growled, trying to regain the upper hand. He chuckled softly... and after a few seconds of silence his grip on me loosened up. I pushed my hands against his chest and wiggled free, jumping back and landing on my two feet. I stood up and glared down at him.

"Consider yourself lucky, assassin. I respect your rules and way of life." I smirked at him. "I won't pull your hood off... We wouldn't want to compromise the brotherhood now would we~?" at those words, his head shot up quickly. I could tell he was staring at me even if I couldn't see his eyes.

"You know of the Creed..." he whispered. I nodded.

"Indeed I do. I told you I knew a few things about your order. You should trust me and listen more, love." I said softly. I smirked and shrugged.

"...What's your name." he asked in a bit of a demanding tone. I took a couple steps towards him and looked down at him still wearing a smirk on my lips.

"Call me Falcon...for now." I gave him a wink but then we were interrupted by the rustling of someone entering the tent. It was the same messenger boy from before. He carried a bowl of warm water in his arms and a pack slung across his shoulder. He looked at me expectantly. "Just put it down beside him." I said softly to the young lad. He gave me a nervous look, then looked over at the Assassin. The Assassin's head shifted slightly to look in the boy's direction and I would have bet my last coin that underneath that hood, was a very amused expression.

The boy hesitantly stepped towards the assassin and set the bowl down quickly. He backed away then walked over to me.

"Here m'lady." he said, his voice slightly shaky. He handed me fresh bandages and clean linens from his pack. I smiled and gave him a nod in thanks.

"Whats your name lad?" I asked. He hung his head low and mumbled.

"Ph-Phillip m'lady." I smiled softly at him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Thank you Phillip. You may go. And stop with the 'm'lady' business. Just call me Falcon." he nodded quickly and back stepped towards the entrance.

"Y-Yes m'la- Falcon." he quickly turned around and left, leaving the Assassin and I alone once again... I turned my attention to him and sat down beside him. I sat the bandages and the linens down and took the warm wet rag out of the bowl. I squeezed the excess water out of it and paused, looking up at the hooded man. His gaze was on me, that much was certain.

"And what of you? Do you assassin's have names or are you nameless shadows?...Nothing but a hidden blade in a crowd." I saw the corner of his mouth twitch up ever so slightly.

"Call me Eagle...for now."

_**REVIEWS ARE LOVE AND ALL YOU NEED IS LOVE~ :D**_


	5. Chapter 5 How to Save a Life

_I really wish I could commission someone for a drawing of Evangelin...But I has no paypal account nor monies to put in it...oh well._

_Notice how all my chapter names are song names! :D except for the previous chapter. XD I'm so clever. Pfft nah just a dork._

_Here's Chapter 5! Sorry it's so short. _

_Read, Review, Be Merry!_

_~Dora_

_**~Chapter 5~ How to Save a Life**_

Alright. I had to admit. The bastard was dangerously charming...and clever. I bit my lip as I walked over to him. His eyes followed me.

"Now that we have a bit of an understanding between each other will you allow me to heal your wounds?" I asked carefully. "And...not grab me like you did just a second ago." I rose a brow at him. I saw his lips curl into a smirk.

"Hmm...Seemed to me like you enjoyed it." he said with a soft chuckle. I blinked and felt my cheeks grow hot. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"If you're trying to get a rise out of me then you might as well stop. You think just because I'm a woman that makes me weak?" I shook my head, a smirk of my own appearing. "Women have ways of blinding a man's mind as well." I could tell this was going to be somewhat of a game to him. "You wish to flirt, seduce, coax me into some kind of false sense of security so you can take advantage and escape." I sat down in front of him, crossing my legs and dipping the rag into the warm water. "You have another thing coming, Eagle."

*Altair was...slightly shocked. She'd figured him out in mere minutes but he didn't let the shock play out on his features. He was thankful his hood was up but he did, however, notice the blush on her cheeks. He said nothing when she sat down in front of him, only pulling his legs closer to him so she could get closer and doctor him up. He wasn't going to admit it but he was thankful for this. He had a pounding head ache, his stomach muscles hurt and his nose and lip were pretty bloodied up...but nothing was broke, and he considered himself lucky.

He watched her movements as she dipped the rag in the water. After she'd said her piece, her eyes met his.

"What? No clever snap back?" her English accent rang out in her sarcasm...his lips twitched in another smirk.

"Would you like me to nod my head and act like I'm listening?" he asked. She chuckled and nodded.

"There it is...but might I remind you." suddenly her hand was under his chin and pushing him up. She flicked her finger against his tender lip with a smirk and he hissed and jerked away from her. "I'm the one with the medicine and the healing."

"Sss-ah! Damn it woman!" he snapped.*

I smirked as I saw him recoil away from me. All he could do was glare at me. I shrugged and watched him.

"You're only making this harder on yourself...My, what a stubborn eagle you are~" I couldn't help but tease him. I saw his tongue flick out and lick at his bottom lip. He then leaned to the side and spat the blood out. "Now...Are you going to be a good Assassin and let me heal you?" I held the rag up. "I can just easily walk away from you...I wanted to help you but if you truly do not want my charity then I can take it elsewhere." I saw him lean back up and sit up straight. He pressed his back against the post and didn't say a word. He kept his head down, but I could see his eyes a little bit. He was watching me.

A few more moments of silence passed and he pulled his legs closer to himself. I smiled and nodded, taking this as his consent and moving closer to him. This time I reached out and gently took his chin. He didn't protest. I slowly and gently wiped the blood away from his mouth and his nose.

"There...See?...It's not so bad..." I said quietly. I wiped the last of the blood away and used my thumb to easily pull his lip down. It was cut on the inside. "Well...You have one nasty cut on the inside of your lip but that should easily heal up...And your nose is not broken." I gave him a smile and rinsed the rag out. "You got lucky, Eagle."

"Forgive me. I don't see how getting beaten up by Robert de Sable is considered lucky." he hissed out with that sarcastic bite. I only smiled and chuckled a bit.

"If I hadn't have stepped in, it would have gotten worse..." my eyes went back up to him. "Just trust me on that." I squeezed the rag out again, then brought it back up to his face. "Besides, you don't need any more scars on your face. I think the one is enough on your lip right there. How'd you get that?" I asked him. He scoffed.

"None of your business." he jerked away from me a little bit. I shrugged.

"Fair enough, Eagle. I'm sorry I pried. You're right, it is none of my business." all the blood was wiped away from his nose now and I could feel the stubble on his cheeks. I looked down at the pack and rummaged through it, finding some herbs. "Here. I'll grind these up and give them to you. They should relieve whatever pain you're feeling." I withdrew my knife and used the pommel of it to begin to grind up the herbs. I could feel his eyes still on me.

*Altair just watched her go through all that trouble for him...It still confused him and he wanted to know why she was doing all of this. It was ridiculous. But then again, he reminded himself about his eagle vision. She was an ally...for some reason still unknown to him, she was an ally.

"Why are you helping me?" he finally asked her. "You owe me no debt, you do not know me. Why help me?" his voice wasn't demanding but he didn't show his curiosity either.*

I slowly looked up from my grinding and met his gaze. A little smile crossed my lips.

"Because. I believe in your order. You are fighting the good fight." I looked back down and went to grinding again. "I don't know much about the Assassins, but what I do know is that you seek peace in this chaotic world. A world made free." I finished the grinding and looked back up at him. "I seek the same thing. Have for a long time."

*Altair was shocked yet again by her answer. He kept his gaze even on her, not letting his emotions show, but he was surprised. An English woman on the side of the King who had invaded the holy land, who seeks peace. It was a little ironic.

"So you fight in this war because you seek peace?" he asked. Falcon shook her head.

"I fight this war because I have to. I'm obligated by my duties to the King but if me being apart of this war does any help, I will do it. I don't like needless bloodshed but if I must shed one's blood for the sake of many then so be it." she opened her palm and held it up to him. "Now. Enough of this talk. Take the herbs. Their healing properties have been activated. Don't chew them, just swallow them whole." She instructed. Altair gave a single nod and took the herbs. He shoved them into his mouth and swallowed, shivering at the bitter taste.

"What the hell kind of herb was that?" he asked. The falcon only smirked gently.

"Feverfew. Native to my homeland. Cures headaches, stomachaches and toothaches." she brushed the remnants of the herb off of her hands. "Your tongue and lips may tingle a bit but other than that, you should be fine." she shoved everything back into the bag and picked the supplies up to go set them on the table where her weapons were. Altair just watched her. His eyes were running over her, as if the answers to his questions and curiosities would appear on her robe or written in her skin. She seemed sincere in her words and her actions. It intrigued him that she was so invested into the Assassins and he wondered where she had gotten her information from. It's not like someone could just find a book on the order in a library. The Assassins were a secret...unless she knew someone.*

I couldn't stop my mind from racing...What were they going to do with him? Nothing good I'm sure. Robert wanted to get at him, break him, even kill him, that much was obvious. Richard was probably going to let him. This isn't right, though. Everything inside of me is screaming for me to do something about it.

I could let him go, but I also run the risk of getting completely banished and stripped of my rank...

So now it comes to it?

Having to choose between what is right and what is easy...What morals say and what orders say.

I bit my lip and looked over towards the entrance of the tent, then I looked down at the keys I'd snatched...this could work, but I had to sacrifice something. I took a deep breath then hurried back over to the eagle.

"Listen to me, Eagle." I began quietly as I took the keys and began to unlock his shackles again.

*Altair's eyes widened. "What the hell are you doing?" he asked, watching the shackles fall to the ground. He looked up and met her gaze.

"I'm setting you free. They're going to do something bad to you and I can't allow that to happen." she put the keys in his hand. "You need to do _exactly_ what I say. Alright? No questions, no hesitation." she glanced back at the entrance, then looked at him. "There are two Templar guarding the entrance. You need to slip out of the back of this tent and steal one of their horses and get out." This woman continued to exceed Altair's expectations...if she was setting him free then she really was an ally, and he owed her a debt now. All he did was nod.

"I won't forget this. I'm in your debt now." his voice was low and calm. "I'll leave..." he took a deep breath. "Thank you, Falcon."*

I smiled at him. "You're welcome, Eagle. But there is one thing you need to do before you leave. That way both of us won't get into too much trouble." I sighed...this was going to hurt and I'd never hear the end of it from the others but it would be worth it to see him get out alive. "You need to punch me. Knock me out." we looked at each other for a moment. He was quiet, he must have been thinking it over, but then I heard him sigh softly and he gave a single nod.

"I'll do it. You're going to feel like shit, you know that right?" he asked her. "And I've never hit a woman." I smiled and laughed a bit.

"Yes I know. I've been punched before, trust me. Just do it, Eagle. It'll be better on the both of us. Take the keys with you and leave. Get out. Maybe I'll see you again." I stood up and held a hand out to him. He looked at it, then took it and I pulled him to his feet.

*"I...hope we do meet again. Under better circumstances." said Altair. He flexed his hand and looked at her. "Are you ready, Falcon? I apologize in advance for this." he did feel bad about having to do this but she wanted it. He didn't want her getting banished or killed.

"I'm ready. Just do it." she clenched her fists and shut her eyes. Altair took a deep breath, then swung as hard as he could. His fists connected and the woman fell back, laid out flat on the floor and completely unconscious. "I'm sorry...and thank you." Altair said to her once more. He quickly turned around and ran to the back of the tent, lifting it up and sliding underneath it out into the darkness.

Altair crept through the camp, keeping close to the shadows. A lot of the soldiers had retired for the night so it made things a little bit easier for him. Once he got closer to the outskirts of the camp, he grabbed the first horse he saw and tore out into the darkness. No one was any the wiser and he silently hoped the Falcon would be alright.

_PLEASE REVIEW PLLEEAASSEEE POR FAVOR BITTE_

_KAY THANKS :D_


	6. Chapter 6 Taking Care of Business

_BOOM. 'Nother chapter. ;D_

_Read, Review, Be Merry!_

_~Dora_

_** ~Chapter 6~ Taking Care of Business**_

Ow.

Son of a WHORE he's got a mean swing. I must remember not to piss off the handsome Eagle. I realize I asked for it, but still...never again.

My eyes fluttered open and I looked around. I realized it was daylight and I was in the infirmary...my god my head is pounding. How long was I out for? I groaned softly and made a move to sit up, but suddenly felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Easy, Eve. You've got a hell of a bruise on that beautiful face of yours." that would be Bryant. I sighed and lay back down, lifting a hand to the left side of my face. Ooh that was tender...that hurt.

"Wh-what happened?" I asked. Time to play the victim. I looked over at my friend and he furrowed his brow.

"You remember nothing then? It's worse than we though. King Richard was furious." he sighed and shook his head. My heart dropped.

"Mad at me?" I asked. Bryant shook his head.

"No, love. Mad at Robert. When he found you laid out on the ground and unconscious, he went into a rage fit. He was mad that no one had been in there with you, that no one had checked on you. It was bad Evangelin." he smirked a little. "You should have seen the look on Robert's face though. The Assassin was gone and you were knocked out cold? Not looking too good on the Templar's part." I took a deep breath and sighed. It was a sigh of relief, to me, but I'm sure Bryant thought I was tired.

"It all happened so fast...I can barely remember. One minute I was treating his wounds and then...nothing." I shook my head and tried to raise up. "I need to talk to the kin—whooa..." Oh dizziness...damn it Eagle why did you have to hit so hard?

"Ah ah. You aren't going any where. Take your herbs and medicine and I'll go fetch Richard." he smiled and I felt him kiss the side of my head. I smiled and looked up at him.

"Thank you Bryant." he winked.

"No problem." with those last words, he exited out of the tent. I slowly sat up and managed to situate myself to where I was leaning over. I ran a hand through my hair and looked at the herbs in the bowl, already crushed and ready to go.

"Ugh...oh well...bottoms up." I grabbed the herbs and tossed them back, swallowing them and shivering. "God..."

"Evangelin." I looked up and my shoulders slumped. Maria was there.

"Oh for god's sake woman. What?" I asked. She walked further in and sat down beside me.

"Are you alright? I heard what happened." her voice was calm...and she was worried about me? That's different. I managed to shift a little bit away from her.

"I'm fine. Shit happens. Why are you asking?" I rubbed my eyes and hissed a bit as I accidentally touched the bruise. She shook her head.

"There's just been talk. Robert was in trouble, of course, which caused all of us to get in trouble. I was just wondering if you had any other information pertaining to what happened last night. Any that you could remember?" I scoffed a bit.

"Oh I see. So you're not worried about me at all. You want information. How kind of you." I turned my glare on her. Her brows furrowed a bit.

"No... No I really was worried about you but I am here to see what I can." she heaved a sigh and looked down. "Listen. I know the both of us haven't been on the best of terms but... Evangelin I know how you are about the Templars and-" she bit her lip, looking back up at me. "I've been having doubts of my own. You're the only one I can talk to about this. So I wanted to try and make amends with you." I narrowed my eyes at her and just watched her. She held her hands up. "I don't expect you to trust me yet, but just think on what I have said. Please?" she sounded sincere enough and her features mirrored it.

"Alright. I will give it some thought. But if you're trying to stab me in the back for Robert, god save you. Because no one else will." I threatened. She nodded.

"Fair enough." she went to get up to leave but I put my hand on her shoulder.

"About last night, I don't remember much. I just remember trying to heal him and doctor him up, then the next thing I knew I was down and out." I looked in her eyes. She nodded.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." I slipped my hand off of her and she stood up and left from the tent. This was a bit of an intense situation and I really hope my efforts are not fruitless...He'd better have made it far away from here. I closed my eyes and tried to relax a little bit, but that was all in vain as I heard someone else enter the tent.

"Thank God you're alright, Evangelin." that would be the King himself. I rose my head and opened my eyes, giving a little smile.

"Ah you know it takes more than that to kill me. Never mind that I was knocked unconscious." King Richard cracked a smile and walked over to me. Bryant stayed leaning against the post that held the tent up.

"Nice to see you've retained your sense of humor." he took a seat across from me. I nodded.

"Of course, your majesty. My humor and good looks will be all I have left if I lose everything else." I joked again. That earned me a chuckle from him.

"Well you'll need that bruise to heal up. It's putting a flaw on those good looks." he shook his head. "Ah but enough jests. We need to talk about what happened." I gave a nod and sat up a little straighter.

"I figured as much. What would you like to know? I cannot remember a lot, so I'll save you the trouble of asking a list of questions. I was healing him, washing the blood from his lip and nose and the next thing I knew he'd managed to knock me on my ass." I shook my head and fidgeted a bit. "I let my guard down...I was foolish and reckless and it _won't_ happen again. If I see him again, I'll give him a taste of what he gave me." I growled out. Of course all of this was for show, but it was working. I looked up at Richard and he just stared and listened to me, then he nodded slowly.

"I see that you've learned your lesson. I'm surprised he didn't kill you, honestly. No one was accounted dead but Robert's horse was missing." He looked up at Bryant. "Bryant has not left your side. He was with me when I found you. He's taken good care of you." I looked over and smirked at him.

"You only did it so I'd have to owe you one later." he chuckled and shook his head.

"Not necessarily. That's just a perk." he shot a wink at me. I shook my head and looked back at King Richard.

"You know, your majesty...He only did that to escape. He didn't kill me, he didn't kill any of our men to get out. He was fighting for his life but his quarrel was not with us." King Richard sighed and rubbed at the bridge of his nose. I shifted a bit uncomfortably...maybe I should not have said anything.

"Evangelin...He left a bruise that covers damn near the whole left side of your face. He escaped and he is probably going to tell the enemy our whereabouts now. You _must_ see where this poses a problem, child."

"He will not go to Salah-al Din." I shook my head. "I cannot stress that enough to you, Richard. That man is not. Our. Enemy. Please..." I moved up and leaned forward a little more. "Trust me Sire...Please. I beg you. I have not lead you astray yet. Everything I do is for you. Every decision I make and every order I follow is because of you." Richard looked at me, studying me. "I'd follow you to hell and back...And the way I see it, right now we are in hell." there was a moment of silence in the tent. The King's eyes searched my face, then he looked down at his hands a moment, then back up at me.

"I do trust you, Evangelin. I do." he chuckled a bit. "It is almost like hell isn't it? Unbearable conditions, grief, sickness, blood." he shook his head. "But... much must be risked in war. Especially war in the name of our lord, in the name of all that is holy." I nodded.

"I understand. I know you desire an end to it... I desire peace as well. I will do as you ask of me. I may be beaten up but I am ready for your next command, my king." always the good girl for my sovereign. Always. The man was like a second father to me. King Richard took a breath.

"You must travel ahead of me to Acre. You will leave today since you are ready and able. I will catch up with you soon but I want you there first. It's urgent business that has come up. I've received word from one of my men who has been spying on William of Monferrat...He tells me things have not been going as planned." his voice was a bit of a growl. Oooh...William was in for it. I nodded.

"Never liked him in the first place, honestly. He didn't want to help in the war, wanted to hide behind politics." the coward.

"Yes well, the city needs the assurance of it's King, not the regent that it's been put under. You and I need to go there and give him a public lashing. Those three-thousand soldiers that he was in charge of, the prisoners, he executed them." the king looked a bit disturbed for a moment. "Three thousand men...souls...This is not god's work. I want you to ride ahead, gather information on him. Anything and everything you can. Interrogate his men, listen in on his conversations. You know what to do, Falcon." I felt my adrenaline spike at his words and a smirk came up on my lips.

"I will not fail you, my king. I'll gladly be at your side to witness you tear his arse down." It's about time I had some action. The King looked over at Bryant.

"Could you give us a moment?" he asked. Bryant bowed and left out of the tent. Richard turned back to me, his stare harder and more serious than it had been before. "Evangelin. When I leave Acre, you _must_ _assassinate_ William." his voice was low and hushed. My eyes widened a bit, but I nodded. It had been a while since the King had ordered me to assassinate someone. But I was willing and ready for it.

"Of course, Sire. It will be done."

"I cannot abide his arrogance and his outlandish acts. He is on the threshold of heresy and if it continues, we will lose this war." he stood up after he'd said his piece. I slowly stood to my feet as well.

"Your will be done, King Richard. I shall leave out immediately." I pulled my hood up and adjusted my robes a bit.

"Take medicinal herbs with you. And take Sira. She'll be of great help." I nodded.

"Always." I'd never leave my falcon behind. He gave a strong pat to my shoulder and walked out. I grabbed some more herbs from the stash and placed them in a pouch on my belt, then walked out as well. I looked around and saw the camp alive. Everyone was beginning to make preparations for the coming battle. Bryant walked back up to me and looked at me expectantly.

"Well?" he asked. I shrugged.

"I'm going to Acre today. I must leave out immediately." we started to walk back to the soldier camp where my tent was located so I could gather my things and get Sira. "You know I can't tell you much. Only that King Richard is displeased with William's actions in Acre. Something must be done about it."

"Ah. And that is where you come in." he smirked a bit and followed me into my tent.

"Exactly. But once again that is none of your business. You are my friend, Bry, but I can't tell you everything. Plus I want you to have plausible deniability." I began to pack my things, clothes, extra weapons, whatever food I have. Sira was chirping and staring at me with her large dark eyes, probably wondering if we were gearing up to go on another trip. Bryant walked over to her and stroked her feathers.

"I understand..." he said. He looked back over at me. "Just be careful, Eve. Alright? I worry about you." he took a few steps towards me and I just smiled and shook my head.

"I will. You know I will. I always am. You have nothing to worry about." I put my hands on his shoulders and gave him a nod. "Trust me."

"I do." his smile seemed to soften a bit...and he leaned down and kissed my cheek. My eyes widened, not quite expecting that. He'd done it before, but never quite like this...he lingered. My heart sped up, not quite sure how to take this. It was a more intimate gesture than he'd ever done before.

"Bryant..." I muttered softly. He pulled back finally and just smiled at me...and I felt his thumb run across my chin. I bit my lip and just looked up at him.

"Come back to us, Eve." he winked at me, then kissed my forehead and walked out of my tent. My eyes were still wide...my cheeks were red and my heart was racing. What the hell was he thinking? It couldn't be that he was...growing feelings for me?

I shook my head and heaved my pack onto my shoulder then looked over at my falcon. "Sira." I gave a little whistle and she flew over and perched onto my shoulder. I was ready for a long ride...and now that Bryant had showed such affection, I was glad I was leaving. I didn't quite know how to take this. Bryant has been my friend for a long time...to think of him as anything else is so foreign to me. I felt Sira gently peck at my long hair and I rubbed my fingers in her head. "Alright we're going." I turned and left my tent to make my way over to the horses.

"Evangelin! It's a good thing you're leaving on today. Lamri has been acting up. I think he's ready for a good ride." came the gruff voice of the stable master.

"Grahame." I smiled a bit. "Thank you for taking care of him. I'm ready to go now." the older man nodded.

"I saddle him up for you then."

Sira chirped from where she was perched on my shoulder. I adjusted the pack I was holding and looked around at all the hustle and bustle of the soldiers. I was a bit glad to be getting out on my own mission. After a few moments of waiting, I looked up and saw my proud bay beauty saddled and ready to go. His ears were perked, nostrils flared. I couldn't help but smile.

"Here you are, dear!" Grahame handed the reins off to me and I went about strapping my pack onto the back of the saddle. Lamri nuzzled me and nipped at my clothes a bit. Sira gave a chirp and nipped at him for disturbing her spot on my shoulder.

"Thank you Grahame. Wish me luck!" I climbed on top of Lamri and almost didn't even get to spur him. As soon as my feet were in the stirrups and I was situated, Lamri took off with a snort. Sira flew off of my shoulder and up into the air above us. We tore through the camp and out onto the road and I let Lamri have a bit more rein.

The game is on.

_REVIIEEWWSS ARE LOVEEE :DD_


End file.
